marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Fantastic Four Vol 1 327
** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** * * Races and Species: * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ** *** Warehouse on Vernon Blvd. and 43rd Street Items: * Turino XL Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes * This is the first time the Thing has been restored to human form since he lost the ability to switch back and forth in . He remains in human form until his voluntarily gives it up in . * Ben remarks how he was the leader of the Fantastic Four, Reed turned over leadership to him in and eventually left in so he and Sue could spend more time with their son Franklin. * Johnny recalls how Ben could not return to human form, Reed told Ben this in . * Johnny recalls how the Inferno crisis briefly enhanced his powers. This happened in , Reed cured him of his condition . * The woman posing as Alicia Masters here is actually a Skrull spy named Lyja, as revealed in . She replaced the real Alicia around in order to spy on the group. * The Wizard's remarks that the Frightful Four's past defeats was due to its weaker members. These times were: ** The original incarnation which included the Wizard, Trapster, Sandman, and Medusa, who the Fantastic Four defeated in , and . ** Another incarnation which included the Trapster, Sandman and Beetle in . ** Another short lived incarnation which included Trapster, Sandman and Blastaar in ** His incarnation which included Trapster, Sandman and Thundra who were defeated by the Fantastic Four in and . ** The failed incarnation which included Trapster, Sandman and the Brute in . ** Yet another failed union involving Trapster, Sandman and Electro in . ** And most recently a failed version of the Frightful Four which included Deadpool, Taskmaster and Constrictor in . * Mention is made of Ben's losses over the last few years due to his fluctuating powers and how they affected his romantic life: ** Alicia used to date the Thing for years, starting in . ** In Reed theorized that Ben could change back and forth between his human and Thing forms by was psychologically incapable of doing so due to the fact he believed that Alicia only loved him as the Thing. Reed decided to keep this a secret. ** When most of the Fantastic Four were among those kidnapped by the Beyonder to battle in the first Secret Wars on Battleworld, Ben discovered he could change back and forth and believe it was because of Battleworld itself. He decided to stay there in . ** Ben remained in Battleworld between - where he eventually lost his ability to change back into Ben Grimm and returned to Earth. ** As explained in , Alicia was secretly replaced by the Skrull spy Lyja who was sent to infiltrate the Fantastic Four. With the Thing no longer part of the team she focused her attention on Johnny. Lyja took Alicia's place during the events of . ** When Ben returned to Earth in he discovered that "Alicia" and Johnny were in a relationship. This on top of Reed revealed what he knew about Ben's powers in and this led to Ben leaving the group on sour terms. ** Ben was eventually convinced to grudgingly return to the Fantastic Four in . ** Johnny later married "Alicia" in ** In Ben realized that he still loved Alicia Masters. ** Reed elected Ben to replace him as leader of the Fantastic Four in ** Ben then asked Johnny's former girlfriend Crystal to join the Fantastic Four in , partially to spite the Torch. ** Johnny went so far as to accuse Crystal of trying to break up his marriage in . ** The two buried the hatchet though in , when Ben invited Ms. Marvel to join the team. ** Ben tried to pursue a romance with Sharon who was still coming to terms with the fact that she had been raped in - , which made her fearful of men. ** Eventually Sharon was mutated into a She-Thing and Ben mutated further after being exposed by cosmic rays in , eventually this drew Ben and Sharon together and they decided to pursue a relationship in . * Sue and Reed mention how they have been living in Connecticut since taking leave from the Fantastic Four. They moved there in . * The Wizard complains about the times the Fantastic Four have been more or less than four members. He's got a point as.... ** When Crystal joined the team in while Sue was on maternity leave, she remained with the team even after Sue returned, bringing the groups membership up to five between - . ** When Reed and Sue separated in , Medusa joined the group in . She remained with the team after Sue returned in , bringing the groups roster up to five until Medusa returned to Attilan in . ** When it was discovered that Johnny's girlfriend Frankie Raye had flame powers, she briefly became an unofficial fifth member of the Fantastic Four from - when she agreed to become a herald of Galactus. ** When the Thing selected the She-Hulk to succeed him in the Fantastic Four in , she remained on the team even when Ben returned in until she left the group following the events of . ** Even though Reed and Sue intended to leave the group in they did not leave until . This lead to the roster going up to five when Crystal rejoined in and to six when Sharon joined in . ** The teams roster dropped down to three when Crystal later left in . Ben, Johnny and Sharon remained at that number between - when Reed and Sue returned. * Ben wonders how long it was since he was first turned into the Thing. Per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616, the events of happened roughly seven years prior to this story. * Johnny uses his powers to suck the heat out of Hydro-Man's body causing him to freeze. The last time Johnny used this ability was back in . * Reed uses the Vibranium knuckles first used against Klaw back in . * Aron and the Dragon Man were last seen in when they abandoned Aron's hideout in the Empire State Building during the Inferno. Publication Notes * The script credit on this issue is to "John Harkness" due to Steve's unhappiness with the editorial direction he was obliged to undertake. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}